Nice For What
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = - - - - - |mc = |pc = to to to to to |gc = Bright Turquoise to Razzle Dazzle to Electric Violet to Razzle Dazzle Rose to Bright Turquoise to Screamin Green |lc = |nowc = NiceForWhat |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpT-k8OASst/ |perf = Eva Ndiaye (C1) Shylee BendOvaa (C2)File: Niceforwhat bendova proof.png Jeleesa Arnold (C3) Shirley Henault (C4)File: niceforwhat shirley proof.png Elena Gambardella (C5)File:NiceForWhat ElenaProof.jpg |from = }}"Nice For What" by is featured on . Originally part of the main tracklist of , the track was ultimately removed from all 8th generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch through an update following licensing issues. The track is also not available in newer copies of the Wii version of the game. Appearance of the Dancers There are six different dancers in this routine, all of whom are women. They wear identical-styled outfits, which consist of pairs of sunglasses, split-color shirts, pairs of skinny jeans, black socks and pairs of athletic sneakers with white soles and tied with black laces. Triangles were emitted from the dancers and each dancer has a different colored outline. C1 C1 wears a pink beanie, a pink and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink sneakers. She has black cat-eye sunglasses, black hoop earings, a pink watch on her left wrist. The triangles are yellow and pink and has a turquoise outline. C2 C2 is plump and has braided black hair with blue streaks. She wears a yellow and teal triangle shirt, blue jeans, and teal shoes. She has a black chocker, black bracelets in her left wrist and black round cat-eye sunglasses. The triangles are yellow and teal and has an orange outline. C3 C3 has dark brown hair in an afro. She wears an orange and yellow diagonal-split shirt, light orange jeans, and dark orange shoes. She has a pair of dark brown round sunglasses, dark brown, dark orange, and orange bracelets, and a yellow earing on her left ear. The triangles are orange and yellow and has a blue outline. C4 C4 has black hair in a low and loose ponytail. She wears a yellow and blue high-split shirt, sky blue jeans, and ocean blue shoes. She also wears a pair of black round sunglasses and a sky blue bangle with a black line. The triangles are yellow and teal and has an orange outline. C5 C5 is plump and has short pink hair. She wears a purple and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink shoes. She also wears a pair of black bloc sunglasses and a pair of purple earrings. The triangles are purple and yellow and has a sky blue outline. C6 C6 has long red hair parted to both sides. She wears a red and yellow split shirt, orange jeans, and red sneakers. She also wears a pair of dark red sunglasses and dark red bands on her left wrist and right arm. The triangles are yellow and orange and has a blue outline. Background The background primarily consists of broken crystal shards. For each dancer, the crystals have a specific color. In order of appearing dancers, the colors of the crystals are hot pink, ocean blue, light orange, teal, purple, and red. Each dancer also expels small triangles around them; their colors being the same as their shirts. Halfway into the fifth dancer s appearance, the background turns black and the crystals are given a holographic rainbow effect. The crystals contain a reflection of the current dancer. In the outro, the first five dancers appear in the crystals in a circular pattern against the sixth dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up and point to the sky. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms back. Niceforwhat gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Niceforwhat gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Niceforwhat gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Niceforwhat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Drake in the main series. **It is his third song in the franchise, after Moment 4 Life and Over (both of which appeared in ). **Despite providing vocals for the song, Big Freedia, Lauryn Hill, and Letitia Wright are not credited in the official release of the song nor in the game. ***This is the second song to have this happen, the first being Gold Dust. *"F***ing", "mothaf***in ", "s**t", "n***as", "ass", and "h*es" are censored. **"Mothaf***in " (from the line "Gotta hit the club like you hit them mothaf***in angles") is dubbed over with "hit them hit them". *There is a pictogram error during C4 s part: the pictogram tells players to put their hands on their hips, but the coach actually puts them behind her head. *'' '' is one of the few songs not mentioned on the back of the cover. *On October 29, 2018, Nice For What was removed from Xbox One and PS4 in an update.File:Niceforwhat removed.jpeg **On November 2, 2018, it was removed from the Nintendo Switch in an update. **On November 19, 2018, the track was removed from the Wii U in an update, ultimately removing this track from all 8th-Generation consoles. **As of an unknown date, newer copies of the Wii version of no longer feature .https://youtu.be/jh7a4c7fn5c ***This is the second time a song has been removed from the main tracklist after the game release, after Drop the Mambo. *The Classic coach of New Rules can be seen in the reflections on the postcards associated with the routine. *The menu icon, along with Make Me Feel, can be seen upon loading the demo. However, neither songs appear in the demo menu. *During the second chorus, "There for me there for me" is misinterpreted as "Care for me care for me". Gallery Game Files niceforwhat_cover_generic.png|''Nice For What'' Niceforwhat_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Niceforwhat cover albumbkg.png| album background niceforwhat_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Niceforwhat cover 1024.png| cover Niceforwhat c1 ava.png|C1 s avatar Niceforwhat c2 ava.png|C2 s avatar Niceforwhat c3 ava.png|C3 s avatar Niceforwhat c4 ava.png|C4 s avatar Niceforwhat c5 ava.png|C5 s avatar Niceforwhat c6 ava.png|C6 s avatar Niceforwhat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_niceforwhat002.png|Postcard 1 postcard_niceforwhat002_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_niceforwhat003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_niceforwhat003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Niceforwhat_jd2019_menu.png|''Nice For What'' on the menu (8th-gen) niceforwhat jd2019 load.png|Loading screen (8th-gen) niceforwhat jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (8th-gen) Niceforwhat_jd2019_menu_xbox360.png|''Nice For What'' on the menu (7th-gen) Niceforwhat_jd2019_routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (7th-gen) Niceforwhat_jd2019_coachmenu_xbox360.png|Coach selection screen (7th-gen) Niceforwhat_jd2019_score_xbox360.png|Scoring screen (7th-gen) Niceforwhat c1.png|Gameplay (C1) Niceforwhat c2.png|Gameplay (C2) Niceforwhat c3.png|Gameplay (C3) Niceforwhat c4.png|Gameplay (C4) Niceforwhat c5.png|Gameplay (C5) Niceforwhat c6.png|Gameplay (C6) Others Niceforwhat picto error.png|Pictogram error Niceforwhat removal message.png|Message on of removal Jd2019 demo screen.png|''Nice For What'' in the demo trailer (on the bottom left) Videos Official Music Video Drake - Nice For What Drake - Nice For What (JD19) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 - Nice For What Extraction Nice For What - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Nice For What Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Drake Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Elena Gambardella Category:Jeleesa Arnold Category:Shirley Henault Category:Shylee BendOvaa Category:Eva Ndiaye